Pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepine antitumour antibiotics are commonly known as anthramycin class of compounds. In the last few years, a growing interest has been shown in the development of new pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepines (PBDs). These antibiotics react covalently with DNA to form an N2-guanine adduct that lies within the minor groove of duplex DNA via an acid-labile aminal bond to the electrophilic imine at the N10-C11 position (Kunimoto, S.; Masuda, T.; Kanbayashi, N.; Hamada, M.; Naganawa, H.; Miyamoto, M.; Takeuchi, T.; Unezawa, H. J. Antibiot., 1980, 33, 665.; Kohn, K. W. and Speous, C. L. J. Mol. Biol., 1970, 51, 551; Hurley, L. H.; Gairpla, C. and Zmijewski, M. Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 1977, 475, 521.; Kaplan, D. J. and Hurley, L. H. Biochemistry, 1981, 20, 7572). The molecules have a right-handed twist, which allows them to follow the curvature of the minor groove of B-form double-stranded DNA spanning three base pairs. A recent development has been the linking of two PBD units through their C-8 positions to give bisfunctional-alkylating agents capable of cross-linking DNA (Thurston, D. E.; Bose, D. S.; Thomson, A. S.; Howard, P. W.; Leoni, A.; Croker, S. J.; Jenkins, T. C.; Neidle, S, and Hurley, L. H. J. Org. Chem. 1996, 61, 8141).

Recently, PBD dimers have been synthesized that comprise of two C2-exo-methylene substituted DC-81 subunits tethered through their C-8 position via an inert propanedioxy linker (Gregson, S. J.; Howard, P. W.; Hartely, J. A.; Brooks, N. A.; Adams, L. J.; Jenkins, T. C.; Kelland, L. R. and Thurston, D. E. J. Med. Chem. 2001, 44, 737). on-cross-linking mixed imine-amide PBD dimers have been synthesized that have significant DNA binding ability and potent antitumour activity (Kamal, A.; Ramesh, G. Laxman, N.; Ramulu, P.; Srinivas, O.; Neelima, K.; Kondapi, A. K.; Srinu, V. B.; Nagarajaram, H. M. J. Med. Chem. 2002, 45, 4679). Recently, some new pyrrolobenzodiazepine (PBD) hybrids have also been synthesized that have significant DNA binding ability and potent antitumour activity. (Kamal, A.; Srinivas, O.; Ramulu, P.; Ramesh, G.; Kumar, P. P. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2003, 13, 3577).
Naturally occurring pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepines belong to a group of antitumour antibiotics derived from Streptomyces species. Recently, there is much impetus for the PBD systems as they can recognize and bind to specific sequence of DNA. Examples of naturally occurring PBDs include anthramycin, DC-81, tomaymycin, sibiromycin and neothramycin.
However, the clinical efficacy for these antibiotics is hindered by several limitations, such as poor water solubility, cardiotoxicity, development of drug resistance and metabolic inactivation.